


You're Welcome

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [70]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Appreciation, Gen, Notice me senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Someone is aggressively thanking Suga for something or another in the form of copious amounts of candy, even if they are his favorite. After a while, it's time to get to the bottom of it and finally say, "You're welcome."





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

Suga doesn’t know where they started coming from, but after two weeks of this nonsense, he has enough hard candy to last a year or three. Sure, they are his favorite matcha ones, but finding a new bag of them every day in his shoe locker is enough to make him sick of them forever. Even if the little post-its attached with a simple ‘thank you’ scrawled in deplorable writing are cute, enough is enough.

It’s time to get to the bottom of this.

Arriving at school ridiculously early, Suga finds a good vantage point to stake out his shoe locker and he waits. At this hour, mostly only sports club members are at school, and he watches about half of the girls’ basketball club and most of the tennis team speed by him on their way to their respective club meetings before classes start. However, nobody slows to inspect Suga’s shoe locker, let alone deposit anything into it. 

Dangerously close to running late for his own club, Suga speeds off to the volleyball club room in defeat. Practice goes by, and before he heads to class, he swings by his locker once again and is almost ready to tear his hair out when he finds yet another bag of candies.

The next day is his big chance. Both morning and afternoon practice are canceled for gym maintenance, so Suga has plenty of chance to watch for his mystery gifter, thank them profusely for the candy, and plead for them for the love of everything decent to stop.

It’s nearly time to head to class again, and Suga is almost ready to quit when someone finally halts in front of his locker, swivels their head around to watch for witnesses, and shove a hand inside and quickly withdraw it before briskly stalking away. Finally, he knows who has been overloading him with good candy, albeit in excessive quantities.

He hadn’t been expecting it to be Kageyama.

Speeding down the hall after Kageyama, Suga catches up and claps a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Hey, Kageyama, wait up!”

Kageyama jumps at the sound of his voice, but he stops and meets Suga’s gaze. “Suga-san, can I do something for you?”

“Yep,” Suga chirps brightly. “You can come take a walk with me.”

Frowning, Kageyama looks at the ancient clock mounted on the wall above the stairwell. “It’s almost time for class.”

Not wanting to cause Kageyama any more troubles with his teachers than he does all on his own, Suga sighs and nods. “So it is. Meet me after school. We’ll get meat buns. My treat.”

Glee lights in Kageyama’s eyes, and their date of reckoning is set.

As soon as his own classes end for the day, Suga makes a beeline for the school gates, their agreed upon meeting place, and doesn’t have to wait long for Kageyama to arrive in kind. He fixes his gaze on Suga in askance.

“Ah, so we’re both here. Let’s walk.” The trip to the corner store isn’t long, and soon they’re both lazing under a tree with a bag of meat buns and drinks to wash them down. Suga watches in morbid fascination as Kageyama scarfs down six meat buns in less than ten minutes, draining his strawberry milk in the process.

Once the buns are gone and Suga isn’t quite ready to stand yet, he sighs and says, “You’re the one leaving candy in my locker, right?”

Kageyama coughs and wheezes, and Suga’s glad he waited until after he had finished eating. Kageyama’s eyes are wide and maybe a little frightened, as well, and Suga’s heart lurches in empathy. “I was just curious why.”

Swallowing hard, Kageyama stares at his own lap and mumbles, “You help me a lot, Suga-san. I want to make you happy.”

“But I’m already happy.” Suga tucks a finger under Kageyama’s chin and locks eyes with him. “You’re an amazing player and I’m a pretty awesome senpai, but you don’t have to buy me stuff to let me know you appreciate whatever it is I do for you that helps you along.

“I see it in every set, every split second you take to calculate what’s best for each one of your teammates.” Suga drops his hand and finishes, “The best thanks is you just being you.” He claps Kageyama on the kneecap and says, “Now knock it off with the candy before I get fat. See you at practice tomorrow.”

Suga stands and leaves a stunned Kageyama behind him, but once he’s able to dodge behind a building and observe Kageyama unseen, he can’t help but smile when he sees Kageyama with a dopey smile on his face as he heads off in his own direction.

The next morning, Suga arrives at his usual time and checks after practice, and there are no candies. His only detour is a trip to a certain teammate’s locker, where he leaves a protein bar and a post-it of his own that simply says, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
